Pemeran Utama
by gete-virus
Summary: "gomen Sasuke-kun" / Pembohong ulung/ "Tadaima,Hime"/ Gak pinter bikin summary/ SasuxHinaxGaa /typo(s)/ Song Fict/AU/OOC/ DLDR! / RnRn?


**ONESHOT!**

 **Warning : SasuHina GaaHina/SONG FICT/ ALUR KECEPATAN/GAJE/AU/OOC/DLDR!**

 **[NARUTO dan semua tokoh didalamnya milik Masashi Kishimoto, aku mah apa atuh cuman** **author fanfic** **]**

 **OHAYOU/KONNICHIWA/KONBANWA MINNA ^^/ BALIK LAGI DENGAN FICT SAYA YANG ABA DAN GAJE DAN MASIH AMATIRAN** **,SEBENARNYA FICT INI PERNAH SAYA POST NAMUN KARENA SESUATU SAYA HAPUS FICT INI.**

 **IDE MUNCUL GEGARA LIAT KAKA SAYA RAISA/OUCH MANGGUNG DAN NYANYI INI TIBA TIBA /DUAAAR/ BOLA AMPU MUNCUL DI KEPALA SAYA /AUTHOR BACOT HIKZ /**

 **YAUDAH ENJOY YA**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **PEMERAN UTAMA**

Dingin,dan tenang atau mungkin teralu tenang?—Sepi, ya begitu sepi. Tidak bisa lagi ku rasakan hangat tubuhnya, tangan kekarnya melingkar di tubuh ku, tidak bisa lagi ku dengar suara paraunya yang mengatakan 'selamat pagi' atau hanya 'diamlah seperti ini untuk sementara,Hime'

Kini semuanya sudah hilang, semua karena kesalahan ku sendiri, aku terlalu bodoh, aku terlalu rakus, aku memang penipu ulung kan? Sasuke... sakit sekali rasanya, padahal hanya menyebut namanya, kenapa? Tolong seseorang jawab pertanyaan ini, kenapa?

Aku menatap cincin di depan ku, sungguh manis dan sangat cantik, harganya pasti mahal

"Sasuke-kun" ucap ku lirih

"Gomen- Sasuke-kun... hiks"

.

.

" _Aku jatuh terlalu dalam dalam mencintaimu,Hime"_ kata-katanya terakhir kali masih sangat jelas di kepala ku.

Aroma tubuhnya, suaranya, senyumnya, dia dan semua disekelilingnya adalah candu, tapi mengapa dengan bodohnya aku menyakiti mu, aku terlalu dibutakan oleh pemeran pengganti .

 _Ya aku mengerti betapa sulit untuk kembali_

 _Dan mempercayai penipu ini sekali lagi_

 _Pemeran utama hati_

 _Pemicu detak jantung ini_

 _Baru kini kusadari_

 _Setelah berlayar pergi_

 _Itu kamu_

"Selamat pagi,Hinata"

laki-laki bersurai merah maroon menyapa gadis berbut indigo yang sedang asyik memainkan jemari lentiknya dengan pisau dapur

"Selamat pagi Gaara-kun" sapa gadis indigo itu memindahkan sedikit konsentrasinya dengan bahan-bahan di depannya

"Aku terkejut tak menemukan mu di samping ku" lelaki bernama Gaara itu memeluk Hinata dari belakang, menutup kedua matanya dan menghirup wangi dari wanita itu.

"Kau berlebihan Gaara-kun" Hinata terkikik, Gaara membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan sekarang menghadap kearahnya

 _Cup_

Satu ciuman di pipi gembil wanita itu "Hinata, Sasuke akan pulang lusa kan?"

"Ya, ada apa?" jawab Hinata menatap ke jade lelaki didepannya

"tidak, tidak apa-apa"

Gaara tibat-tiba menggendong Hinata ke sofa yang ada di ruang tamu

"Kyaaa Gaara-kun sedang apa kau"

Gaara hanay menyeringai dan merebahkan tubuh mungil Hinata di sofa dengan Gaara di atasnya , bertopang kedua tangannya Gaara memandang wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah, namun entah kenapa pagi ini Hinata tiba-tiba terpikir akan Sasuke, kekasihnya yang sedang diluar kota untuk pekerjaannya.

Hinata rindu Sasuke, sangat rindu, dia mencintai Sasuke, sangat cinta, tapi entah kenapa Gaara selalu disana sang pemeran pengganti, ketika ia merasa kosong akan kesibukan Sasuke, dia tau ini salah tapi Hinata menikmatinya, perlakuan Gaara sama seperti perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya, Hinata sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri ini dengan Gaara, cukup sampai disini perbuatan mereka.

Hinata sudah tak berpikir jernih ketika Gaara mencium bibirnya lembut, jari-jari lentik Hinata sudah bermain dengan rambut merah maroon milik Gaara, memperdalam ciuman mereka Hinata semakin terbuai dan mendesah kecil, tapi mereka tak tau siapa yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumah Hinata.

 **Krekkk**

Pelan, Sasuke membuka pintu rumah kekasihnya pelan. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu, mungkin aktifitas Hinata dan lelaki surai merah maroon terlalu asyik sehingga dia tak menyadari sang pemeran utama berdiri mematung disana, melihat setengah aktifitas kekasihnya bersama sang pemeran pengganti.

' _Kenapa,Hime? Kenapa..._ _'_

Lelaki itu mengepal tangannya dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, yah tentu saja dia tidak siap melihat Hime nya itu bersama lelaki lain, ralat, sahabatnya

"Tadaima,Hime"

 _Ya aku wanita_

 _Yang seharusnya lebih perasa_

 _Tapi malah aku mencabik_

 _Lukai kau yang baik_

 _Dan buat hatimu sakit_

 _Meski malu untuk akui_

 _Aku mau.._

 _Kau kembali_

"Tadaima,Hime"

Sasuke tersenyum dan menangis, tidak dengan air mata tapi di hatinya, atau bahkan mungkin sekarang hatinya terisak memanggil nama Hinata

Hinata langsung membulatkan manik lavendernya menengok kearah sang pemeran utama, Hinata melihat senyum Sasuke, dan mungkin Hinata juga bisa mendengar isakan tangis hati sang pemeran utama

"S-Sasuke-kun...o-okaeri"

leher Hinata terasa dicekik oleh tali tak terlihat, Hinata ikut manangis, Sasuke bisa melihat air matanya tapi Sasuke tidak yakin dengan air mata Hinata, jangan-jangan air matanya sekarang juga air mata palsu, mengingat selama ini kata-kata cinta dan sayang Hinata hanyalah kebohongan baginya.

Hinata bangun dan melepaskan diri dari Gaara, berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih mematung di depan pintu

"Sa-sasuke kapan kau—?"

Hinata menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat mata itu, mata penuh kasih sayang itu sekarang berubah

"Hinata" Sasuke memanggil Hinata tapi mata _onyx_ nya menatap si surai merah maroon dan juga sahabatnya sejak SMP

"Sungguh, kau penipu ulung"

Di belainya pipi Hinata yang sudah basah oleh air mata "Sa-sasuke aku bisa—"

"Tidak, Hime semua penjelasan mu tidak bisa aku terima, maaf aku akan pergi sekarang"

Hinata menahannya "Sasuke..."

Si laki-laki yang di tahan lengannya oleh Hinata kini merogoh kantong celananya

"Aku hampir lupa"

Si pemeran utama mengeluarkan benda itu, sangat cantik tapi entah kenapa itu bagai pedang panjang yang siap menusuk perut Hinata dan juga menusuk jantungnya saat ini juga

"Sangat manis bukan?"

Sasuke memasangkan cincin silver itu di jari manis Hinata, adegan ini sangat Sasuke impikan, adegan dimana dia melamar Hinata dan memasangkan cincin silver itu di jari manis Hinata, tapi semuanya sudah berbeda, keadaan mereka akan berbeda mulai sekarang walaupun Hinata memohon untuk kembali padanya walaupun Sasuke masih menyayanginya, Sasuke tau mereka tidak bisa kembali seperti semula

"Hn, ini sangat manis Sasuke"

Hinata menutup bibir merahnya dengan tangan kanannya sambil melihat cincin itu bersanggar di jari manis sebelah kiri

"Kembalilah ke sana, Gaara sedang menuggu mu sekarang"

Kenapa? Kenapa di saat seperti ini Sasuke masih bersikap manis padanya? Kenapa Sasuke tidak memarahinya saja dan membentaknya saja sekalian? Kenapa masih seperti dulu? Seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi di antara mereka

"Ada apa Hime?"

"Berengsek kau Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa kau ini ha? Kenapa tidak kau marahi aku? Kenapa tidak kau bentak saja aku ha? KENAPA SASUKE? Kau tidak sakit hati? Kau tidak menghajar Gaara? Kau tidak... kau tidak mencintai ku?" Hinata memukul lengan Sasuke lemas

"Aku jatuh terlalu dalam dalam mencintaimu,Hime"

Sang pemeran utama sempat mencium pipi Hinata dan mengusap air matanya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah terduduk menangis terisak memanggil namanya di tangisnya.

 _Pemeran utama hati_

 _Pemicu detak jantung ini_

 _Baru kini ku sadari_

 _Setelah berlayar pergi_

 _Pemicu detak jantung ini_

 _Baru kini ku sadari_

 _Setelah berlayar pergi Itu kamu_

 **-END-**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **?**


End file.
